Aquata
Princess Aquata is a mermaid and a minor character who first appeared in The Little Mermaid (film). She later appeared in the TV series, including The Little Mermaid II, and The Little Mermaid III. Background In the early media, Aquata is the oldest daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. Aquata has a coral blue tail and wears a matching seashell bikini top. She has brown eyes and brown hair with curly bangs that is worn in a ponytail tied up with a band of white pearls, but this is only in the prequel movie since in the main movie, the books and toyline, all of the mermaid sisters have blue eyes. In the broadway musical, she is portrayed by Kay Trinidad with green hair and a pink spiral shell bikini top. Her name means "watery" in Latin. In extension media released from 1989 onwards, she is the eldest daughter of King Triton and thus is likely the next in line to the Atlantican throne. However, in the prequel film, she is said to be the fourth oldest, with Attina being described as the oldest, which is the reverse of the main movie and books. :Live Action Film Personality Her personality is not well-defined until her appearance in books and comics following the movie. In the books, she is very good at dancing and has studied ballet. However in The Little Mermaid 3 : Ariel's Beginning, it is stated that she danced like "a spastic piece of kelp". She also likes her favorite toy, Mr. Fuzzyfinkle, the pink plush seahorse with purple eyes. In the books, she considers herself ready to be Queen. :Live Action Film Appearance :Live Action Film 'The Little Mermaid (film)' Aquata first appears in the "Daughters of Triton" sequence, where she is the first to be introduced. Afterward, she appears only in cameos alongside her sisters. Almost off screen, she asks "What's with her lately?" as Ariel passes the vanities. At the end of the film, Aquata is shown to attend Ariel's wedding to Eric. The Little Mermaid 2 Aquata appears in a cameo role, and is seen with her sisters at Melody's christening. The Little Mermaid 3 : Ariel's Beginning Aquata is shown as a child, and is introduced as one of the seven daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena.After her mother is killed, Triton bans music from the kingdom, hires Marina Del Rey to be governess to the girls, and puts the girls on a strict schedule. When Aquata and her sisters discover that Ariel has been sneaking off to a forbidden music club, Aquata and the other girls join her the next night. However, Triton finds out after being informed by Marina, and punishes Aquata and the others by confining them to their room. However, Ariel is able to help her father remember how good music is, and everyone rejoices over the return of music. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances The Little Mermaid She appears in some TV episodes, although her pearly hairband isn't drawn right. In the episode "Beached", she is preparing for the Carnival of Tides when putting on red seashells and earrings. She feels a little tired as seen in the episode "Land Of The Dinosaurs". Quotes * Relationships King Triton Knownable Relatives *'King Triton' (Father) *'Queen Athena' (Mother/dead) *'Andrina', Arista,Attina,Adella,Alana, and Ariel (Sisters) *Prince Eric (Brother In Law) *Melody (Niece) Trivia *In the subtitles for the Little Mermaid, as well as the vocals for "Daughters of Triton", Aquata was apparently spelled and pronounced "Aquanta". *Her name means "watery" in Latin. *Aquata is 18 years old. *Her sisters say she's tough. *Her hobbies are water sports. *Her pet peeve is when Arista borrows her stuff. *Her biggest fear is dancing in public. *Her favorite color is baby blue. *Her favorite food is sea daisy stir-fry. *Her favorite genre of music is rock n' roll. *Her favorite musical instrument are the drums. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : ??? (TV Series), ??? (first film), Ayumi Tsunematsu (third film) *'English' : Caroline Vasicek (first film), Mona Marshall (TV series), Gray DeLise (third film) all information on Aquata came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Aquata Gallery Category:Disney characters